dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Trunks' sword
Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. The true origins of this weapon are considered to have come from Tapion. Overview When arriving from the future in his Time machine, Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of King Cold and Frieza's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza, who, after three attempts to kill Trunks with large ki attacks, is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the the sword and is then obliterated by a powerful ki blast. King Cold, shocked by Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the blade. Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. King Cold believes that Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise Trunks with a quick slash attack. However, Trunks simply grabs hold of the sword, blasts King Cold, and kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Trunks' attempt to see Goku's power. Goku puts a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Trunks throws at him (Trunks even states that the exact same moves turned Frieza into "cold-cuts"). When Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in it's sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and #18, Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his blade. Upon rushing toward #18, Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked by her arm, which cracks it. It is unknown if Trunks keeps and repairs the sword later on, but it is not seen again. Other appearances Trunks' sword is also seen in the special, The History of Trunks, when Trunks goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan. The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of #18's hair off, which angers her. The sword also makes an appearance in Super Android 13!. Trunks uses his blade to cleave Android 14 in half, killing him. In Bojack Unbound, Vegeta saves Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido directly at Trunks. Trunks equips the sword but does not use it in battle. Technically this would mean the sword was repaired after it's destruction, but because films are considered non-canon by most fans, this does not count. A common misconception regarding the origin of Future Trunks' sword appears in Wrath of the Dragon. Tapion, the main plot character of the movie, gives his sword to Kid Trunks at the end of this movie, the sword looking exactly like Future Trunks' own blade. This may be why Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this can't be the origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Warriors are dead and the Androids reigned supreme.[http://www.daizex.com/guides/filler/inconsistencies.shtml Daizenshuu EX's Filler Inconsistancy Guide] - '' The Trunks who had the sword was the one from the tragic future, commonly referred to as "Future Trunks". Tapion gave his sword to the Trunks from the main timeline, commonly referred to as "Chibi Trunks"."'' Trivia * When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which is an apparent artist mistake. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold uses a sword, which can obviously be assumed to belong to Trunks. Due to the fact that King Cold is never seen performing any other physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Trunks, the designers simply gave Cold a sword. References Category:Objects